An electrostatic image and a magnetic latent image in an electrophotographic method, an electrostatic printing method, a magnetic recording method, or the like are developed using a toner. Such a toner is required to have color reproducibility for accurately reproducing a color. Further, such a toner is required to have low-temperature fixability from the viewpoint of energy saving in consideration of environment recently.
As a toner having excellent color reproducibility and low-temperature fixability, a toner containing a coloring agent in which the blending ratio of an azo-lake pigment and a quinacridone pigment is defined and a crystalline polyester resin is known. However, in the toner, since the crystalline resin is used, the coloring agent is hardly dispersed, and the coloring agent is liable to be deposited on the surfaces of toner particles. When the coloring agent is deposited on the surfaces of toner particles, the charging stability is deteriorated, and therefore, a high-quality image cannot be obtained over a long period of time. That is, the long life property is insufficient.
Further, a toner containing an ester wax is known. The ester wax is configured such that the carbon number of an ester compound whose content in the ester wax is the highest is small, the content of the ester wax is large, and the carbon number distribution of ester compounds constituting the ester wax is sharp. This toner has excellent low-temperature fixability, but does not have sufficient storage stability.
Further, a toner containing a crystalline polyester resin and an ester wax is known. The ester wax is configured such that the carbon number of an ester compound whose content in the ester wax is the highest is large, and the carbon number distribution of ester compounds constituting the ester wax is sharp. This toner contains a crystalline polyester resin, and therefore has excellent low-temperature fixability. However, in this toner, the carbon number distribution of ester compounds constituting the ester wax is sharp, and therefore, the ester wax is liable to be deposited on the surfaces of the toner particles, and the storage stability and long life property are not sufficient.
Recently, accompanying the increase in the operating speed of an image forming apparatus and the increase in the quality of images formed by an image forming apparatus, a toner is required to have a further improved long life property. Further, a toner is also required to have further improved color reproducibility, light resistance, coloring power, low-temperature fixability, and storage stability.